jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wacky World
Wacky World is a 2010 American 3D animated buddy-comedy film loosely based on 1981 short film of the same name. It was produced by JeremyWorld Animation, and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It was directed by Steve G. and John Eng. The film was released into theaters on May 14, 2010, and was a box office success, surpassing competition and grossing $278 million in receipts. It received positive reviews from film critics, who commended the storyline and animation, and was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, and won two Annie Awards. It launched a franchise, including a second film, titled Wacky World 2, in 2015. A third film, titled Wacky World 3, is scheduled to be released on March 29, 2019. A television series premiered on May 4, 2016 on Nickelodeon. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Billy West as Mike, an smart 17-year-old boy. * Gary LeRoi Gray as Jacob, one of Mike's friends. * Danica McKellar as Ava, Mike's girlfriend. * Frank Welker as Ezra, a jack-in-the-box-like creature. * Jenny Slate as Dolly, a doll creature who tried to take over the world. Coming soon! Production In October 1995, after the released of Jenny the Mouse: The Movie, Steve G. was asked about a another full-length film. Coming soon! Pre-production In August 2008, it was announced that the film is in pre-production. In October 2008, ToonWorks confirmed that the film is scheduled to be released in 2010, and that Paramount Pictures would distribute the film. On March 16, 2009, ToonWorks announced that composer Mychael Danna would compose the film's music, along with his brother, Jeff Danna. In October 2008, ToonWorks confirmed that the film was currently in production in April 2009. Production eventually wrapped up in March 2010. Animation The animation was, this time, produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studios and animated by JeremyWorld Animation. Nickelodeon Animation Studios was almost ready with animation production when Nickelodeon focused on the other projects, left the production team and it was completed by JeremyWorld afterwards. Release In November 2008, Paramount set the film for a release date of April 9, 2010, and later May 14, 2010. The teaser trailer for the film was attached to JeremyWorks Universe, released in theaters on July 10, 2009. A theatrical trailer was later released on November 25, 2009. It was then attached with ''The Life of Alvin Scott''. The last theatrical trailer is attached to How to Train Your Dragon which was released March 26, 2010. Wacky World was released on May 14, 2010. Marketing Several merchandise were made for Wacky World, such as toys and figurines.'' Paramount teamed up with several major companies to promote the film, including Burger King, who included 4 toys in their Kids Meal featuring the main characters, and Kellogg's released a Wacky World-themed cereal, as well as promotional Pop-Tarts and fruit snacks, all proclaiming an "Wacky Strawberry Flavor." Toy maker Hasbro produced a series of action figures and toys based on the film. A contest, which ended in early April 2010, allowed fans to submit ideas for flash animations to promote the release of the film. The winning idle idea "Jacob's Plan" Home media ''Wacky World was released in the United States and Canada on DVD and Blu-ray on December 14, 2010 by Paramount Home Entertainment, with a standalone single-disc DVD release being released on that same day. The release includes a new short film, titled Wack, Bang, and Boom!. It also includes 1999 short film, Gone Wetty!. Wacky World is available in 4 different packages: a 4-disc "Wacky Edition" combination package (3D Blu-ray, Blu-ray, DVD, and Digital Copy), a 3-disc "Wacky Edition" combination package (Blu-ray, DVD, and Digital Copy), a 2-disc "Wacky Edition" combination package (DVD and Digital Copy), and a single disc DVD. The "Digital Copy" included with the 3-disc combination package is a separate disc that allows users to download a copy of the film to a computer through iTunes or Windows Media Player software. The 3-disc combination package also comes with an hour of bonus features. The film was re-issued on Blu-ray and DVD on July 7, 2015. It includes a movie ticket to ''Wacky World 2''. Video game A video game based on the film was published by Activision and released on May 10, 2010, for the Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS, Jeremy Z60, PlayStation 3, and the Xbox 360. Soundtrack Main article: Wacky World/Soundtrack Reception Critical reception Wacky World ''has received positive reviews from critics. Based on 87 reviews, the film holds a 94% "Fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes, with the consensus stating "''Wacky World ''is an fun masterpiece for the whole family". On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the film has an average score of 62 out of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Box office The film grossed $68,368,836 on it's opening weekend, being released in 4,200 theaters, leaving it #2 during the weekend behind ''Despicable Me. ''The film grossed $445,627,853 in North America and $84,942,573 in other countries, with a total gross of $389,300,952 worldwide, making the film a box office success. Sequels Because of its critical and commercial success, ''Wacky World ''had launched a franchise. The first sequel, titled Wacky World 2, was released on August 10, 2015. On June 15, 2015, JeremyWorld announced a planned third film, titled Wacky World 3, to follow ''Wacky World 2, with a release date set to April 2019. Television series Main article: Wacky World: The Series On September 9, 2013, Paramount Television Animation and DHX Media announced that it will develop and produce a television series based on the film franchise, titled Wacky World: The Series. ''The series will be traditionally animated and will consist of 26 22-minute episodes. DHX Media will handle the global television and non-US home entertainment distribution, along with worldwide merchandising rights, while Paramount will distribute home entertainment in the US. Commissioned by YTV in Canada, the series will air on Nickelodeon in the United States and the other territories. Other media Television shorts ''Main article: Wacky World Shorts in late 2010, ToonWorks created a series of shorts known as "Wacky World Shorts" which were used as interstitials on Nickelodeon, Nick at Nite, Nicktoons, TeenNick, and TV Lands. They did not necessarily follow the continuity from Wacky World, taking place before, during and after the events of the first film. They were aired roughly around the time of Wacky World's release to DVD and Blu-ray. Television specials Coming soon! Category:Films